An Orphan's Tale
by garylee733
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione met before Hogwarts and formed a bond that helped guild them through there year. Follow them through there years and adventures at Hogwarts


**To all of the lawyers that don't have anything better to do then read these all day. I! DON'T! OWN! HARRY! POTTER! If I did Harry and Hermione would have gotten together 3****rd**** or 4****th**** year and would have stayed that way for the rest of the series. **

-_**"Harry and Hermione's thoughts"**_

Vernon Dursley had had enough Harry was three years old and had a burst of accidental magic and had taken all of the stuff in Dudly's room and magically put it on the ceiling and he had enough.

He yelled that's it boy this is the final straw as he ran to Harry and grabbed him by the back of the collar and haled him out of the house after slapping him around a few times and throw him into the car. As he sped out of the driveway and into town he saw an orphanage and thought it was perfect so he pulled over and yelled get out boy and as he stumbled out he sped away glad to have him out of his life for good

As the car sped away the door opened to the orphanage and a woman stepped out to see Harry in his battered bruised and bloody state and ran over to him and said are you ok and he wavered over to her a few steps before collapsing on the ground and was promptly rushed to the hospital

After he woke up and was questioned some he was left alone. He thought about why he didn't tell them who abused him it was probably because he thought that if he did they'd send him back there and he was scared of what his uncle would do if he ever saw him again. So because of his decision Harry was bounced around orphanages for the next five months and was to at least fifteen different orphanages until he settled down in one.

This one wasn't the best not by far and the caretaker wasn't the best by a long shot but this one had something that the other didn't it had room, not a lot but it had room. As Harry live there things didn't get better none of the kids liked him, in fact some hated him. Due to this he liked being by himself to read and enjoy the quiet.

After about a year after coming to the orphanage a girl with fuzzy brown hair came. Soon he saw the other kids picking on her and Harry stepped in and told them to leave her alone. She looked hear broken but with a wet smile said "thanks"

Harry sat down next to and said "Hi my name's Harry what's your name"

She said "Hi my names Hermione", and looked down "thanks for helping me with the other kids"

Harry looked at her and said "No problem I don't like them anyway, so when did you come here"

She said "A few days ago" and smiled at him after that they became best friends.

As they got closer they learned a lot about each other. They found out that both of there parents died in a car crash. As well Harry told her about his uncle and how he got to this orphanage. They both loved reading and preferred to read out side under the far side of the yard of the orphanage.

As they grew up the other kids never let up and teased them about being a couple, you know like all little kids do, and the two became inseparable. Also as they grew up weird things happened to bout of them and at one point Harry confided in it and she told him it was happened to her too. Eventually they learned how to do it on purpose. It was only little things like making things float, but it was something. As well they learned how to talk to each other in their heads but this required a lot of concentration on both of their part but became invaluable and made them that much closer.

Also at the age of nine the caretaker trusted them enough, mainly because they were the only two not causing problems and half the time she couldn't tell they were there anyway, allowed them to go to the library. This became their home away from home and they spent every moment they weren't at school their.

On Hermione's eleventh birthday a McGonagall came to the orphanage looking for her and found her in her room. When she entered she explained about the wizarding world to Hermione. At the end she told them how to get to Diagon alley and told her to stop at Gingotts here before she did anything to get some money. When Hermione asked how it was that they would just give her money McGonagall said that Hogwarts has a fund set up for people in her situation and left.

Soon after McGonagall left Harry came into the room and asked," ready to go to the library?"

Hermione then told Harry about what McGonagall had told her and that she suspected that Harry was also a wizard.

So instead of going to the library they went to Diagon Alley. When they arrived they asked Tom if he could open up the alley for them and he did saying how he always had to do this for the mugle-borns with a smile.

When the wall was done changing they stared there in awe of the alley when they got over it they went to Gingotts as per McGonagall's instructions. As they entered the magnificent building they went to the counter and asked a goblin to assist them.

As the goblin looked up them he said," Welcome to Gingotts how may I help you."

Hermione said," hello my name's Hermione Granger and this is my friend Harry Potter and we'd like to accessed the Hogwart's orphan's fund."

The goblin that was only half listening to the little, human girl almost fell out of his seat when he heard the name Harry Potter. It was a well known fact that Harry Potter had gone missing in the muggle world several years and now here comes a scruffy hair, bone thin boy who this little girl claimed was the Harry Potter. Now he had two options with this situation. One he could ignore her claim and just give them the orphan's fund money since they weren't looking to get into the Potter family vault. On the other hand he could take two minutes to see if this claim was true and if it was true witch would mean the return of a noble family which would mean a lot of money for the bank and more importantly himself. You can guess which one he chose.

He said, "Hello my name is Griphook may I ask you to accompany to a back room for a moment for verification purposes."

Harry looked weirdly at Hermione as he thought, **_"Hermione you didn't say anything about verification."_**

_**"McGonagall never told me about it; it must have slipped her mind. Oh well lets just go with it, we've got nothing to lose."**_, Hermione replied.

And with that they fallowed Griphook down the hall to a backroom and then he said, "Wait in there while I fetch the goblin in charge of the verification process, he'll be here shortly."

It took a couple of moments but eventually a goblin came through the door carrying a large stone bowl, several parchments, and a small knife. He said, "Hello my name is Whitefang and I will be conduction the verification ceremony. Now I am going to need to need three drops of your blood to indicate which funds you may withdraw money from."

"Blood!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes blood," he said, "in the wizarding world it is used to examine weather or not you are who you say you are. You see people can take a potion and instantly impersonate a persons looks, but no potion can change the blood of the person. This is because it is that part of the person used to turn them back into themselves after the allotted amount of time has passed."

"Oh." Harry and Hermione said while their faces told him that he lost them about a quarter of the way through.

"Never mind," Whitefang said with a smile on his face, "the important part is that you need to prick your finger and let three droops of blood in the bowl. I say that we start with you my boy."

Harry took the knife Whitefang offered and pricked his finger and let three drops of blood fall into the bowl. After the moment the bowl glowed a bright blue and something appeared on the parchment and Whitefang said, "Harry how much do you know about your parents."

'What do my parents have to do with accessing Hogwart's orphans fund sir?" Harry replied.

"well you see part of accessing this fund is identifying if the person in question is related to a magical line already in existence because many times there parents were either squibs, people from a magical line that do not have the power to use magic." Whitefang explained.

"So what your saying is one of Harry's parents was one of these squib things." Hermione said

"No," White fang said, "you see Harry's parents weren't squibs, they were wizards. You see a few years ago a wizarding terrorist was roaming around. Harry these no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. You parents were the last victims of this man."

**This idea has just been bouncing around in my head for a while. Sorry if there were some grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I do make mistakes, now in the tradition of all the other authors that have come before me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
